


Uptown Guy

by 14CookiesGone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oblivious Eggsy, Oblivious Harry, Pre-Hartwin, Song fic, What Was I Thinking?, has this been done?, roxy's not much help either, this idea legit popped into my head when i was driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy hears a song playing and cant believe how much it sounds like him and Harry. He decides that it's about time he made his moves. Shame that Harry's thinking the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own anything except the plot, etc, etc.  
> Credit where credit is due, etc, etc.

Eggsy hated shopping. He hated listening to the cheerful tunes played over the not-quite radio. It wasn't that he didn't like music in its own right, but he preferred listening to it when he was on his own, so that he could sing along if he wanted to, or on the most part, so that he could dance. Due to his gymnastics training in his youth, he had grace and good flexibility, and that meant that dancing came naturally to him. So when he heard something with a good beat come on when he was out shopping, he had to rein himself in. Even more so since joining the ranks of Kingsman. Roxy took great joy in attempting to mentor him in the way of privileged youngsters, though the lessons usually descended into complete madness within the first ten minutes or so. The pair of them were an unstoppable force of tricks when they wanted to be. Harry had originally tried to take on the task of tutoring Eggsy, but he had made even less progress than Roxy was now making, and had not so gracefully relinquished the task onto the unsuspecting new Lancelot. Though Eggsy tried, his lively upbringing always bubbled back to the surface. It had caused Harry exasperation when he had been recuperating after his near miss, when Eggsy had taken it upon himself to be Harry's live-in aide. It was from there that Eggsy's hate of shopping had stemmed, because Harry had sent him out for seemingly ridiculous items that had him trailing the length and breadth of the capital. It had taken longer than it should have done for Eggsy to realise that Harry was just sending him out to get him from under his feet. It was actually Roxy that pointed it out, considering that Eggsy was oblivious to anything where Harry was involved. Though he had volunteered himself to look after Harry, none of the other agents even bothered to argue. The new Galahad had made his feelings so plain to see, that they couldn't understand why neither he nor Harry had cracked and confessed their feelings to one another yet. There was a pool currently going around in the UK branch of Kingsman, and Merlin was betting that it would be Harry who would finally crack and confess. Neither Eggsy nor Harry were privy to the bet going on around them, however, and continued their daily lives tiptoeing around the subject.

As Eggsy wandered aimlessly around the supermarket, trying for the life of him to remember what Harry had shouted out that they needed as he was leaving the house, he was only half listening to the music that was playing. He perused the shelves, hoping for some kind of divine inspiration to hit so that he could finally go home and check on Harry for what would probably be the fourth time since he woke the older man for breakfast. Eggsy needed the quiet reassurance that he was still there, considering the only other person he had looked up to in the same way had died on a mission, just like everybody believed that Harry had. Eggsy had taken the supposed death of Harry Hart to heart, and when it became apparent that his former mentor was still alive in the aftermath of V-Day, Eggsy wanted to ensure that the older man never left him again. He had already nearly lost him once when the professors head had exploded back when he was still in the selection process for Lancelot, and Eggsy sure as hell didn't want to potentially lose him for a third time in his lifetime. He had decided that he would rather die first than to lose Harry again. Eggsy finally admitted defeat about the remaining item on his shopping list that he couldn't remember – he would rather go home empty handed than disturb Harry to say he hadn't heard what he had shouted out – and headed to the checkouts. As he was approaching, he heard a song come over the radio that was familiar; he remembered dancing round to it with his mum when he was younger, after his dad stopped coming home, but before she had met Dean.

_Uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her uptown world_  
_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_  
_I bet her mama never told her why_

He had to let out a chuckle as he listened, he couldn't believe how apt the lyrics were for him and Harry, despite the pronouns. Eggsy hadn't really wanted to admit it to himself, but he did have feelings for the older man; a fact that he had let slip to Roxy once or twice after a few too many drinks in celebration of Harry's return. She had vowed that she would never let him forget, something that Eggsy did not doubt in the slightest. She was the candidate that beat everyone out for the position of Lancelot, after all. It was like the song was a sign for him that he and Harry should at least try and make it work. It wasn't often that Eggsy followed the instruction of those around him, but since being a Kingsman he had learnt to use his surroundings to his advantage, and he decided that the song would be the thing that finally gave him the confidence to pursue Harry. He was just hoping that his feelings were not misguided. He didn't think he could bear it if Harry looked upon him in disgust. He knew that it was a risk, but his most recent lifestyle choice included things much more dangerous than being rejected. Eggsy just prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

Eggsy banged the front door when he arrived back at Harry's place, something that normally earned him an admonishment from his former mentor. Today, however, he was greeted with silence. He thought back to their conversation over breakfast, and remembered that Harry had said he was going to pop out to the tailor shop-come-headquarters while Eggsy was out. It hadn't been Eggsy's idea to let the older man go alone; he had been keeping an eye on him for what seemed like so long now that it came unnatural to him to be too far from Harry; but he knew that it was about time the former Galahad started getting back into the Kingsman routine. Especially as he knew that Merlin had Harry pegged for the position of the new Arthur. As he made his way through the house and into the kitchen with his bags slung over his arms, Eggsy decided that he would treat Harry and cook him dinner. Eggsy had learnt so much about etiquette during his time of being in the Kingsman; as well as time in Harry and Roxy's company. It was a vast contrast to what life had been like before when he had been in the flat with his mum and Dean. He'd had to learn to stand on his own two feet when he had been in that situation however, which was how he had learnt to cook in the first place. The appliances in Harry's kitchen were of a much higher calibre than he had been used to, but he still knew his way around the kitchen. He had familiarised himself with Harry's kitchen when the older man had been bedridden, and now he was happy that Harry could join him in sharing his creations as they were being made, rather than from a tray. Seeking inspiration from the music earlier, he plugged his standard issue Kingsman phone into the stereo on the breakfast bar, and flicked it on to play. Eggsy's music choice was eclectic, something that often shocked people that didn't really know him. Most people would be surprised to find he liked rap s well as show tunes. He blamed Harry for the latter. Carefully removing his jacket, tie, and cuff links, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Taking Harry's apron off the side of the fridge and slipping it over his head, he wrapped the cords around himself and tied them off at the front. It wasn't often he wore his Kingsman suits on a daily basis – much preferring the comfort of jeans and hoodie - but seeing as Harry was always well presented, some days Eggsy just felt the need to look the part. It wasn't that he felt out of place in his usual attire, but living in such a wonderful house had made Eggsy want to start to take more pride in his appearance. He set about making curry, something he had picked up after having one too many dodgy takeaways. He hummed softly to the music as he worked, swaying his hips and shifting lightly from one foot to the other.

Busily stirring the sauce on the stove, Eggsy had not heard Harry enter the house, due to the fact that as the afternoon had worn on, the volume of the music had gone up. As had Eggsy's amount of singing and dancing, which is what had drawn Harry to the kitchen in the first place. Fate had decided to play a cruel trick on Eggsy as well, considering the song that was belting out of both the stereo and Eggsy, as Harry walked in.  
“He'll see I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love with an uptown guy,” Eggsy sang, swaying his hips in time with the beat and the stirring of the spoon. Harry couldn't help but smile at the way Eggsy had changed the lyrics, and he leant on the door frame to watch the show.  
“He's been living in his white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now he's looking for a down town man, that's what I am.” As Eggsy finished singing, he spun with the pan in his hands, spoon raised to his lips like it was a microphone, and caught sight of Harry standing in the doorway. Jumping a mile, it took all of his recent training not the drop everything in shock, and he caught sight of Harry's wide grin.  
“Good evening, Eggsy,” Harry said warmly, not taking his eyes off the younger male. Eggsy remained frozen to the spot like a deer caught in headlights. “Can I ask you exactly what you are doing in my kitchen?” Eggsy opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could compose himself enough to speak.  
“I thought tha' I would make y' a nice meal, y'know, for all your 'ospitality that you've shown me since you've been better,” Eggsy supplied. His accent always became stronger when he was nervous; a trait both Roxy and Merlin were trying to train out of him for high pressure situations on missions. Harry was also supposed to be helping with the training, but instead found the accent endearing. He was hyper aware of the music playing in the background, the ending of the song which he had previously been belting out at the top of his lungs, with semi-improvised lyrics. “It's not like you 'ave to let me stay now tha' you're up an' about after all.” Harry could sense by Eggsy's posture and the blush blossoming across his pale cheeks, that the younger man was clearly feeling at a disadvantage, and he looked down guiltily.  
“In that case, I will leave you to it,” Harry responded. “I hope that I will be pleasantly surprised.” He carefully avoided the issue of Eggsy staying with him. He backed out of the room gracefully, resting his hand on the door frame briefly, and giving Eggsy a fleeting glimpse over his shoulder, before disappearing down the corridor into the study. Eggsy heaved out a sigh of relief as soon as Harry was out of ear-shot, and turned down the volume on the stereo. He had a feeling that he was never going to live this down, especially considering that Harry had still been wearing his Kingsman issued spectacles. He doubted that Merlin could be bribed to delete the footage off the archives. He was so screwed.

The irony of the song was not lost on Harry, as he strode through the house to his office, especially with Eggsy's improvised lyrics. It was also apparently not lost on Merlin, who had tuned into Harry's glasses at his request as he was walking through the front door and heard Eggsy's dulcet tones. It had taken all of his self control in the kitchen doorway to not break into laughter with Merlin as he had done in his ear over the comms device. Merlin's laughter did have a tendency to be contagious. Harry had enjoyed watching the young man dance however, and Merlin had remained thankfully silent as he looked Eggsy up and down while he was dancing. He had a feeling that Merlin was not going to let him live it down either way, but at least he had his moment to survey silently. Harry sank down into the plush leather chair in his office, listening to the Scottish voice in his ear.  
“Very subtle, Harry. Luckily for you Eggsy is oblivious to your feelings, because if he wasn't, you'd be in some deep shite right now.” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, fully aware that Merlin could track the movements of his head through the camera just as easy as he could have seen the gesture if he had been sat in front of the man. “I don't know why you don't just tell the boy what you're feeling, and put yourself out of your joint misery. The lad's spent every minute of his spare time in your company since the incident. I'm honestly surprised one of you hasn't cracked and said anything yet.” Harry had previously only been half listening to Merlin, but something he had said made Harry tune in properly.  
“One of us, Merlin?” he questioned, his tone guarded. “What do you mean by 'one of us hasn't cracked'?” Harry was greeted by complete silence over the comms. Merlin had logged off of the connection and Harry cursed Merlin and his ability to go dark when it seemed most convenient to the closet genius. Harry sighed and removed his glasses. Folding them carefully, he placed them on the desk in front of him, before rubbing his eyes. Much as he liked Merlin and his dry humour most of the time, he found that the other man could be incredibly exasperating. The faint sounds of music had followed him into the office, and he could once again hear Eggsy's voice singing along, though now it was not with as much enthusiasm or candour. Harry also noted that the lyrics remained true to the originals now. However, he couldn't help thinking back to the changes Eggsy had instigated while singing along to one of the cheesiest pop songs that Harry had ever heard. It wasn't a surprise that Eggsy had it in his varied collection – Harry had had more than ample opportunity to sample the younger agent's music choices in the time he had been staying there. It was however a surprise to Harry that the lyrics gave away what could be a possible glimpse into the mind of his former protégé.

Harry was absent mindedly thumbing through the pile of papers on his desk without managing to take any information in, when he sensed Eggsy approaching the study door. Harry had been too lost in thought to concentrate on work. Despite the fact that Eggsy was barefoot and padded lightly due to both his Kingsman training and gymnastic past, Harry was still hyper aware of his presence. He looked up at the younger man who stood hesitantly, framed in the doorway of his study. Eggsy had removed the apron, and Harry couldn't help but notice the way the close-fitting, tailored shirt hugged the boy's broad chest.  
“Dinner's ready,” Eggsy said, and Harry hummed in appreciation, both at the mention of food, and at the sight before him. The younger man's physique had changed considerably since his first day at Kingsman HQ for the selection process of Lancelot. Harry rose gracefully to follow his proposal through to the kitchen, where Eggsy had laid the breakfast bar. Eggsy had started using the breakfast bar as a dining table when Harry had been bedridden. It had seemed pointless to set the dining room table for just one, and when Harry had stated coming downstairs to join him, they had just settled into the routine of eating there. Harry found Eggsy endearing, for wanting to take up as little space as he could while he was staying as a guest. Deep down Harry hoped that one day, the new Galahad would become more than just a guest in his house. He took in a deep breath of the spicy aroma as he took his usual seat, and a small smile played across his mouth. He loved it when Eggsy cooked for him. It made him feel appreciated.  
“It smells wonderful, Eggsy,” Harry enthused, pouring himself a glass of water from the jug on the counter. “Though I am surprised you know how to cook Indian food.” Eggsy smiled indulgently at the praise, a fact Harry loved about the boy. Eggsy seemed to positively glow when he was praised over something he was proud of.  
“There's a lot o' things you'd be surprised t' know about me,” Eggsy replied mysteriously, tilting his head to one side and giving a half smile. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but refrained from biting. Eggsy had a marvellous habit of riling him just to see what sort of reaction he was going to get. Eggsy continued to talk in the smooth accent that he was currently in the process of refining with the help of Roxy. “Though I understand that if you have been reading my files again, you probably know them already.” Harry paused with a forkful of rice halfway up to his mouth, both in shock at Eggsy's accent and in indignation at his statement.  
“I already apologised for that after the first time, do you really think that I would betray your trust for a second time?” Harry snapped, before resigning himself to the look of triumph on Eggsy's face. The younger man got him every time. Harry was going to have to ask Merlin and Roxy how they put up with the cheeky young lad's antics without being driven to want to throttle him. Or in Harry's case, screw some sense into him.

Eggsy had surprised even himself with his cooking. He wasn't usually one to brag, but he was damn sure he was going to be making the dish again, either for his mum and sister, or for Harry. When he first started cooking, he wasn't sure exactly how the meal was going to turn out as he had been half making it up, but he had learnt that winging it as you went along often yielded the best results. That wasn't the way Merlin saw it when he was out on missions, however; the Scottish man had claimed that the reason he was bald was down to people like Eggsy causing him to _“tear me bleeding hair out, Goddamnit Eggsy!”_ Eggsy could still hear the Scottish voice in his head when he thought back to Merlin saying that.As the pair finished off their meal, Eggsy gathered the plates together, only to have them taken gently out of his hands by Harry.  
“You cooked,” was the only explanation that the older man gave, with an indulgent smile. Eggsy turned on his chair to watch Harry over by the sink. In spite of the head wound, Harry still moved around with the upright grace of a trained killer, almost as if he had never suffered an injury at all. Harry piled the plates in the dishwasher with meticulous accuracy, and Eggsy half wondered if the reason he had offered to be on clean-up detail was because he didn't like the way Eggsy messed with his system. There had been several occasions where Eggsy had seen Harry re-arranging things in the dishwasher when he thought that the younger man had not been paying attention. If he was to be completely honest with himself, Eggsy sometimes did it on purpose just to see what reaction Harry would give. Eggsy rose to his feet gracefully, taking the glasses from the counter over to where Harry was standing. He felt their fingers brush lightly on the handover, and Eggsy could feel a slight heat rise to his cheeks. He wasn't usually so reactive around Harry - he had trained himself to quash the emotions - but after being caught singing alternative lyrics earlier that day, he wasn't quite sure of himself any longer. That and the fact he had decided that it was now or never in regards to confessing his feelings. He just had to find the right moment.

“What d'you wanna watch?” Eggsy asked Harry, remote poised in his hand as he tilted his head back over the edge of the sofa to regard the older man. Eggsy had changed into a pair of loose fitting tracksuit bottoms and a white vest top, which prompted Harry to also change out of his formal attire. Eggsy ran an approving gaze over Harry's flannel pyjamas whilst he was waiting for a response. Harry crossed the room with two mugs in hand, placing one in front of Eggsy before taking up his usual spot at the other end of the sofa.  
“Do I have much of a choice?” Harry replied, once he was settled. “Whatever I pick you criticise so much, that we always end up watching something that you want to.” Eggsy shrugged half heartedly at the observation.  
“You wound me, 'arry,” Eggsy said, placing his free hand on his heart and feigning innocence. “I would never disrespect your choices like that.” He delivered the second part of his statement in his smooth Kingsman accent. Harry only raised an eyebrow in response, which caused Eggsy's face to split into a wide grin, before he lapsed back into his usual manner of speaking. “C'mon 'arry. I promise not t' make fun of what y' watch today.” Eggsy offered the remote to Harry, eyes wide with innocence. The older man eye-balled Eggsy for a moment, before cautiously reaching out his hand to take it, only to have it snatched from his grasp at the last moment by an exuberant, giggling Eggsy.  
“Eggsy!” Harry admonished, keeping his eyes half on the remote, and half on Eggsy's face. Eggsy's giggling gave way to raucous laughter at the shocked look on Harry's face  
“Your reactions 'ave slowed, old man,” he spluttered through his laughs. He hadn't bargained for Harry to pounce upon him for control of the remote, however, which was exactly how he ended up with a lap full of Harry Hart.

Harry hadn't planned to play his hand. He hadn't wanted Eggsy to know his feelings, but the younger man had riled him - for the second time that evening - over control of the remote, and saying that he had lost his reactions. It technically wasn't his fault that he had been shot in the head. And you can't expect to be shot and not have consequences. Harry just occasionally got inexplicably annoyed at things that were beyond his control. The look of shock on Eggsy's face was worth it though. Harry used his extra height to gain an advantage over Eggsy, pinning his arms over his head, and easily wrestling the remote away from him. He couldn't resist indulging himself and bringing his lips level with Eggsy's ear.  
“Whose reactions are slow now?” he growled, his voice almost an octave lower than normal. He could feel Eggsy tense and shiver beneath him. “Do you feel like taking your comment back?” Harry released Eggsy's arms, so that he could grip the back of the sofa on either side of the boys head. Leaning back slightly so that he could look Eggsy in the eye, Harry waited for his reaction. Eggsy tilted his head to one side slightly, and Harry could almost see the thought processes going around in his head. Harry had used to think of Eggsy as an open book; his emotions easily showing on his face. However, since he had actively joined the Kingsman ranks, Eggsy had developed a brilliant poker face for situations such as this. Harry was actually jealous of how easily Eggsy slipped behind the mask of it.  
“I dunno, 'arry, your reactions are still pretty slow,” Eggsy responded carefully, calculating his move. Harry could see the younger man measuring up the situation, though he didn't know exactly what he was thinking of doing. Harry knew that he shouldn't really remain straddled across Eggsy's lap for much longer if he didn't want to give himself away completely, but he couldn't help indulging himself a little longer now that he had the chance.  
“What the devil are you talking about?” Harry asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer. Yet Eggsy remained mysteriously closed, his head still tilted annoyingly to one side. “I think you've forgotten who has pinned who down.” Eggsy nodded his approval at the statement.  
“You're right. I had forgotten.” Harry leant back slightly further at Eggsy's words, which was his undoing. The next thing he knew, Eggsy had used his hips to buck him off, and then wrestled him to the floor, holding down his arms either side of his head, and pinning down his hips by straddling his waist.  
“Shit.”

Now that Eggsy had the upper hand, and had Harry in a position he'd wanted him in for months, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do next. He hadn't thought that hi plan would work so easily. He could see a small smile playing on the corner of Harry's lips, and he had the strongest urge to kiss the smirk off Harry's face. He squashed the thought quickly though, due to the position he was in. He didn't really want to scare the other man off before he had a chance to properly explain his intentions. The television choices momentarily forgotten, Eggsy scanned Harry's features, assessing his mentor's reaction. Harry too had a reasonably good poker face, but Eggsy could see cracks in his demeanour. Living in close proximity with someone often allows you to notice things you wouldn't necessarily see. Eggsy could hear Harry's breathing hitch slightly, and see his pupils dilate as they locked eyes. But the main give away for Eggsy was when he started to feel Harry's arousal. It was only slight, but Eggsy's proximity to Harry's crotch allowed him to feel even the slightest of movements. Mimicking Harry's previous movements, Eggsy bent forwards to whisper into Harry's ear.  
“I guess not all of your reactions are slow, eh, 'arry?” he asked, his lips ever so slightly brushing against Harry's earlobe as he spoke. “Care to test 'em out further?” Eggsy's words were laced with the promise of something more, and his voice was dark, dripping with honeyed tones. He waited a beat, steeling himself for any sort of response from Harry, before pressing his lips to the hollow just under Harry's jaw. He felt Harry's breath hitch again as his pulse quickened, and he loosened his grip on Harry's arms, giving the older man plenty of opportunity to fight back, if he so desired. What Eggsy hadn't entirely bargained on – though he had hoped – was that Harry would tip his head to the side, allowing Eggsy better access to his neck. Harry's hands, now free, wound themselves into Eggsy's hair, and Eggsy found his head being dragged backwards. Shock and confusion laced his features as he locked eyes with Harry. He was trying to see if he had made a mistake or misread the signs somewhere along the line. Just as he was about to open his mouth and apologise, Harry dragged his head back down, and kissed him roughly on the mouth. There was a brief moment when their teeth clashed while they both fought for dominance over the other. In the end, Eggsy relented, allowing Harry to lead the dance of nip and suck. He was sat in Harry's lap, after all.

Harry reluctantly broke away from the kiss after a few minutes. Eggsy took the opportunity to re-attach himself to Harry's neck, intent on leaving at least one mark that was visible above the line of the collars of his tailored shirts. He wanted the world to know that Harry Hart belonged to someone. To him, to be precise, but he didn't think the idea of signing it would go down very well.  
“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, running his fingers through the boy's blonde hair while attempting to catch his breath. It came as a shock to him how unfit to this situation that he actually was. It had been a long time since he had experienced this.  
“Mmm?” came the hummed reply. Harry swore he could feel the vibration all over his body.  
“Pleasant as this is, could we perhaps find somewhere more comfortable to make our affections known than on my living room floor?” Eggsy mumbled into Harry's neck again, and had he not been so knowledgeable about biology, he would have sworn that he felt the vibrations all the way down to his groin. “Eggsy.” His words were firmer now, and Eggsy very reluctantly removed himself from Harry to stand, and offered his hand down to help the older man up. Harry clasped his wrist gratefully, and was pulled to his feet.  
“Wait.” The single word had Harry stopping in his tracks before he had even taken a step. “I don' understand.” Confusion was written all over Eggsy's face, almost as if now that he wasn't attached by his lips to the older man, common sense had finally struck him.  
“What do you mean?” Harry questioned. “I thought that we were being pretty clear with each other.” Eggsy eyed the man curiously, taking note of the blossoming purple bruise-like mark tucked neatly under Harry's jawline. “Neither of us really wanted to pull away, did we?” Eggsy shook his head vehemently.  
“No, 'arry, I just don' think tha' I was expectin' ya to not wanna pull away,” Eggsy explained. “Like, Christ, 'arry. Ever since I saw ya in the 'ospital room back when I was still auditionin' for Lancelot, I knew tha' I wanted ya. In fact, prob'ly from when you took down Dean's mates. An' I guess I was just waitin' for th' rejection tha' I've always been used to.” Harry regarded the younger man in front of him with sympathy.  
“Eggsy, I could never reject you. From the moment that you were left without a father figure, I have taken an interest in you.” Harry's voice was quiet and sincere, and he raised a hand to cup Eggsy's cheek tenderly, eyes flicking briefly over Eggsy's features for any kind of reaction.  
“'Arry, tha's sick. I was five,” Eggsy replied, though he made no movement to step out of Harry's reach. Harry chuckled slightly and shook his head.  
“That's not what I meant, Eggsy. I took an interest, but I never did anything. I made sure that you were in no immediate danger, but until you rang the number on the medal I gave you, I was technically and legally powerless to step in. I wanted you to be able to have all of the opportunities that you would have had if Lee had still been alive, but unfortunately I had to see you grow up wanting. I can only apologise about the way your life has ended up turning out. At least until the moment you called that number. Everything after that has ultimately been my doing. Your doing, now.”  
“'s not your fault.” Eggsy mumbled, looking down at his feet. Harry slid his hand down to Eggsy's chin to raise it, challenging the younger man to look him in the eye.  
“Eggsy, I believe that it is. I have always carried the guilt of your father's death with me. I felt that through you I could repay the debt to him for saving mine and several others lives, but I found that somewhere along the way that I was no longer doing it for him. I was then doing it because I wanted to spend the time with you.” Eggsy could feel any lasting resistance fall away at those words. It was almost as if he had been waiting for reassurance that what he had been feeling about Harry was right. He smiled up at Harry, before standing on his toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Harry brought his other hand up so that he was cupping Eggsy's face completely, holding the connection of their lips together for a few tender moments longer. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Eggsy's, a small smile playing on his lips. Eggsy grinned back, his playful demeanour returning now that he had the knowledge that Harry seemed to feel the same way about him. Eggsy bit his lip, eyes roaming over Harry's features.  
“So then, old man. You decided what you wanna watch, yet?” He received a sharp slap on his backside for his cheekiness, but Eggsy knew it was worth it.

Neither Harry nor Eggsy paid much attention to the film that was playing on the screen. Though they had started off with Eggsy casually tucked under Harry's arm, and Eggsy leaning into Harry's shoulder, they didn't remain like that for long. It hadn't taken Harry long to decide that Eggsy was quite clearly part limpet, because he had somehow managed to wrap himself around Harry like a blanket, and then promptly fall asleep without loosening his grip in the slightest. But Harry didn't mind. Not really. He liked the fact that he was now able to hold Eggsy in the way he had wanted to ever since he had survived both the grenade blast and then the bullet to the head. He also liked the way Eggsy that seemed to be just the perfect fit up against his side. Harry gazed down affectionately at the young man curled up against him and smiled. If someone had told him all those years ago when he first walked into Eggsy's life that the young boy would become so important to him, he would have laughed in their face. But despite everything that had happened over the years, he was glad that Eggsy had experienced a more vibrant and colourful upbringing than he had. It had meant that when he had finally joined the ranks of the Kingsman, it was like Eggsy had been transformed into the person his father would have been proud to see. It was like he was coming home.

Merlin and Roxy never did find out who cracked first and confessed their feelings. Harry and Eggsy became aware of the bet, and kept the information secret on purpose. Neither of them would have been able to stand the outright gloating from the winner. Instead, the money from the betting pool went on getting Eggsy some Westlife collectors memorabilia for his birthday. This prompted Eggsy to not speak to any of the other agents for a week, and it was only when Harry bribed him with the promise of mind-blowing sex after he returned from his mission that he started to see the funny side. After all, it had been Westlife that had ultimately brought the pair of them round to being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first venture into the Kingsman fandom, and what can I say, it's been a blast. I was driving when the song came on and it literally hit me like a ton of bricks, like, I had to write this. This is the song for this ship, I swear down. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr, where I reblog lots of text posts and stupid pictures and occasionally Kingsman stuff, or follow me on twitter where I tent to be very moany about everything and nothing. Both I believe are detailed on my profile (if they are not the soon will be) because I have no idea how to add links in this thing. If I can find out I will edit this at a later time.
> 
> Also I apologise for formatting etc, I'm not very good at this AO3 lark yet.


End file.
